Surrender
by Dragonmaster Kurai
Summary: Battered and Broken she found him... part one of a short story for a friend! R


**Surrender**
    
    I have to admit that I
    
      
    
    Never thought I'd need someone this way
    
      
    
    'CAUSE You opened my eyes so that I, I can see so much more
    
      
    
    I always made it on my own
    
      
    
    I always thought that I would keep control
    
      
    
    You changed everything I believe in
    
      
    
    And now I just can't fight this feeling baby

* * *

Hermione crept along the darkened corridor. She was terrified of being caught out this late at night. Especially by Filch or Snape. She stealthily moved away from the library, and used a little known passage to shorten her way to the entrance hall considerably. Unfortunately it also led her straight through the dungeons and past the potions classrooms. This was the most dangerous part of the trip… right past Snape's lair. She snuck up the corridor and paused upon hearing a noise. She strained her ears and heard another groan. Whoever this was needed help and she looked like she was going to be the one giving it. As chance would have it she looked at the floor at that moment and saw something that looked suspiciously like-

"-Blood" she whispered. Hermione picked up the pace after that. Pushing open the door to the classroom, she followed the tail until she came upon the form of-

"-Professor Snape!!!" she gasped, falling to her knees beside him. He groaned, not being able to do much else. The man she knew was lost underneath a mass of bruises, cuts, whip lashed and burns. Hermione knew of his role as a spy, and there was only one thing that she thought could have happened to merit such punishment. He had been discovered. His robes, what was left of them, were shredded. She pulled out her wand and muttered a pain and swelling reducing charm. He breathed with a little more ease and she gently touched him. He whimpered at the touch and attempted to curl up even further. Hermione could see the terror that held him wrapped and so she muttered calming noises and sounds whilst stroking his hand and forehead gently. His hands moved and held on to her arm, clawing at it as if she was his only lifeline. Then he cried. Sobs racked his body and all Hermione could do was to pull him closer to her and rock him gently back and forward, hugging him. Finally he fell into an exhausted sleep. Tears were still coursing down his face, a face had once been proud, but what was now the mere mask of a broken man. Muttering a charm, she lifted his body, his head still cradled against her. She thanked her lucky stars that she knew where his rooms were and that she knew how to take down the wards. Being Head Girl does have its bright spots.

She gently placed Snape on his bed, and proceeded to clean him up and heal him. His wounds were so extensive, and inflicted with such precise brutality she found herself silently weeping. Unnoticed to her a few of her tears fell into his wounds. They smoked lightly, but they did help him heal faster. Finally after about an hours extensive work, she was satisfied with the results. He breathed easily, and there were no more open wounds or broken bones in his body. She dragged herself over to the fireplace and then proceeded to call the headmaster. He was most surprised when he saw her, but he answered her summons immediately. He came in and nodded at her. Then he looked at Snape.

"How bad were his injuries Hermione?"

"They were very extensive Sir. I believe-"She hesitated.

"Yes-"he prompted gently.

"- I believe he was discovered as a spy Sir."

Dumbledore's face turned ashen. He looked at her carefully.

"The injuries were that bad you say?" Dear Gods Severus, was the hell I sent you back to really worth all of this…" he sighed.

"Hermione will you watch over him? He needs help, and I can't spare Mme Pomfrey…"

Hermione was taken a back, but never the less she consented. Dumbledore left her with instructions to inform him at the moment when Snape woke. And thus began Hermione's silent vigil over Professor Snape.
    
    I surrender
    
      
    
    I can't pretend anymore
    
      
    
    I can't lie to myself that I'm not always thinking of you


End file.
